Late Night Conversation
by NocheKrovoche
Summary: Sokka can't sleep and decides to have his fun with Zuko. Pure whatevers and nonesense that I needed to get out of my system. Warning: lots of bad words...and half naked Sokka.


**Late Night Conversation**

**By: NocheKrovoche**

_not one of the characters here are mine._

--

The summer air was hot even when the night drew near. The avatar and his friends decided to stop in a well covered part of the jungle for the evening and set up their camp. There were little difficulty getting some food, most of which included Sokka and his 'great' skills in hunting, and soon, they were off to bed.

Halfway through the night, the water tribe teen began to toss and turn in his makeshift-bed trying get into a more comfortable position, but all he succeeded in doing was waking up his companion on the other side of the tent. Zuko sat up and glared at Sokka for the umpteenth time that day.

"Will you stop that?!" he hissed, "You've been rolling for the past hour and you're only making it harder for both of us to sleep!"

Sokka faced the other and gave him an uncaring look. This only infuriated Zuko more.

Gritting his teeth, he threw a pillow at Sokka, but the dark man didn't dodge or block it, he just let the fluffy object hit him on his face.

"Why did you have to be my roommate?" Zuko sulked in his bed, wiping a hand across his face.

"I think it was because you ruined the rest of the food when you threw a fireball at me." Sokka replied.

"THAT was YOUR fault because you poured water on my head!"

"That was just a JOKE! You know, funny, haha-whatever they call it laugh?"

"I DIDN'T see anyone laughing!?"

"That's 'cuz, you already hurled the fucking fireball at my face already! I mean, you could have just poured water on me too, but noooo, you just have to get even that way!"

Zuko stared at him in shock. One minute, Sokka was laughing his ass off, then the next, he's insulting him. He was the one they call moody, not him! And he even had the balls to shout at him after what _he_ did.

"Jezz, what is up your ass?" he ground out.

Zuko closed his eyes for a moment to relieve himself from the headache the conversation was causing and missed the feral grin that crossed Sokka's face.

"I don't know? Maybe, you should take a look at it?" he answered suggestively. _This_ is his payback.

Zuko paused and gaped at Sokka with a look clearly saying 'you-have-mentally-scarred-me-for-life-you-little-piece-of-shit'.

"Argh! What is wrong with you?" he hollered as he backed away as he unconsciously clutched the sheets closer to his chest.

"Perhaps you should check my body?" the other asked, looking oh-so-innocent if it weren't for the mischievous smile that was firmly in place.

"Gyyaaaahhhh!! You PERVERT!! Just go to SLEEP!!" Zuko screamed pulling his hair before taking refuge under the covers, his mind not taking it very well when it involves such kind of lewd things.

"What, and miss how you do me?"

"I wouldn't get anywhere near you!!"

"Sure you won't." Sokka was leering obviously by now as Zuko whimpered in his bed.

This is called sexual harassment and if he wasn't banished from his nation and is currently in hiding, he would have filed a report against the water tribe youth. It was the middle of the night, and they're both shirtless for god's sake!

Sokka roared out in laughter seeing Zuko cower in his own bed. This is how he liked seeing the proud prince: pathetic and defenceless.

Zuko continued to gape in horror at him, not sure if he should make a run for it or stay under his beddings. He decided to stay because Sokka was positioned nearer to the exit and might grab him if he tries to escape. So stay in his bed, he did, gathering the sheets and curling himself into a ball.

He fell asleep like that, lulled by the beating of his abused heart against his ribcage.

The morning came and he slowly roused from his sleep. He stretched himself, cracking his bones loudly noticing Sokka was already out of his bed.

Zuko went out of their tent to get breakfast, replaying the events of the night and praying that all of it was just a dream. But his wishful thinking was broken when he caught sight of the water tribe teen shirtless and with a shit-eating grin on his face, thus, choking on his gruel, he passed out and didn't wake up until the afternoon to find, yet again, Sokka still having his smugness on display.

--

A/N: rawr!! Need new plots!! It makes me cry just reading my kind of shits!! It hurts my pride!!


End file.
